Shattered
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Sometimes a bad night out drinking can end well. S/R


This story is dedicated to **CrystalDragon791 **(and Remus!) Because she has made me laugh more times than I can count over the last two years with her witty reviews. Thanks girl! The lyrics to the song "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday inspired this plot bunny. If you don't know them, Google them my friends; it is a truly awesome song.

-Misty

* * *

The house was so quiet it was almost deafening Rose decided. But in all honesty that was a good thing, considering the hangover she had at the moment was registering an 8.0 on the Richter scale. She risked instant death and opened one beady red eye; she breathed in a sigh of relief when the sky didn't fall in on her as she thought it might. It was still dark outside, that or her widow curtains were drawn very tight. She couldn't tell really. Rose reached for her bedside table to retrieve her wand, and was confused when she was met by nothing but air.

_That's odd._ She mused. _I don't remember moving my table._

Shaking it off, she stood up and headed towards her door so she could go to the loo. But she was further confused when she was met by a wall that didn't have a door.

_What the hell? _

In that confusing moment her brain received a sharp throb, and Rose closed her eyes. "I'm never drinking again." She said out load.

_And I'm going to kill James_. She added as an afterthought.

Fumbling in the dark, Rose went back to the bed using her hands to feel for her wand. After several pat downs her hands finally came to rest on a slim piece of wood. "Lumos." She whispered.

Nothing happened.

Merlin she needed a hangover potion.

And a plan of attack on whomever it was that got her pissed in the first place.

Staring at the wand in her right hand that she couldn't see, Rose became quite angry. "Lumos damn you." she said forcefully; and was relieved when part of the room became engulfed in light.

But that was as far as she got being relieved when she realized two pieces of critical information. As she stared down at the wand in her hand, she realized that it wasn't hers. And two, now that the room was semi lit she could clearly see that she was _not_ in her bedroom as she originally thought; it wasn't even a room she recognized. The large room was decorated lavishly; green and black cloths hung from every surface that dared not to move and silver and gold plated ornaments sat on various tables dotted around her. A gigantic grandfather clock stood in a corner; its pendulum stood still. And to make matters worse, a painting was sneering at her from its frame. The old man mumbled something she couldn't quite make out and wobbled from its frame.

"What the hell is going on!" she screeched.

It was at that precise moment that a muffled moan issued itself from the other side of the bed towards the floor. Rose whipped around, training the wand towards the noise. A form rose up from the floor; a duvet was covering it. She backed into the wall; the hex was on the tip of her tongue. She just hoped the wand worked for her again. The duvet took a step forward and cursed loudly when it made contact with a table that was on its side of the bed. "Effing hell that hurt!"

Rose gasped. She knew that voice. "Scorpius?"

The duvet whipped around and sure enough it was Scorpius Malfoy. "Rosie?" His eyes went wide when he saw the wand that was almost directly in his face. "Are you going to hex me with my own wand?"

Rose lowered her hand. "I didn't know it was you." she deadpanned. "And where the hell is a lamp?" The fact that Scorpius was there, topped with the décor of the room led her to believe that she was at his home. Though she didn't have a clue as to how in the hell she got there. And she was further proved right was Scorpius took his wand, whispered _nox,_ and with a wave, lit the large chandelier that was hanging in the middle of the room.

Both of them winced from the bright light, and Scorpius lowered the lamps so that they were only dim.

Rose sucked in a ragged breath, and closed her eyes.

_Wait a minute…why the hell am I alone with Scorpius?_

Rose opened her eyes to look at the man in question, and he looked like he was thinking along the same lines as her. "Did we spend the night together?" she asked weakly.

Scorpius's cheeks flushed a color that wouldn't be out of place on a Weasley.

Rose diverted her eyes from Scorpius (who was shirtless she now realized) and over to the bed that was in absolute disarray. Her eyes continued on down to the floor where her robes from the previous night were tangled in a heap; her wand was sticking out of one of her pockets.

She gasped and looked down at her body; she worn nothing but a men's white dress shirt.

Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair and pulled the tangled sheet off the bed and tossed it over to Rose, who wrapped it around herself. "I think we did." He said softly.

Scorpius shuffled his feet while he looked down at the floor. "I have something for your head. If you feel like I do, I know you'll need it." He said. "I'll be right back." And he left the room not making eye contact with her.

Rose immediately went to the bed, sat down and placed her hands to her face. A million things were racing through her mind. She was pretty sure about what had happened last night, but her brain kept trying to make excuses for why she woke up the _way_ she did. Scorpius and Rose had been friends for years, and they even became really close in sixth year; they had even almost dated, but they decided it would be better if they just stayed mates.

But sleep with one another?

That was a completely differently story.

Rose pushed her hands into her face hard hoping to shake off some of the haze, but she winced when something metal pressed into the bridge of her nose. She slowly pulled back her left hand to look at it. And she nearly fell off the bed when she saw what was there.

There on her fourth finger, was a simple gold band.

_No…._

Soft footprints echoed from the hallway, and Rose had to make herself look away from her hand to look up at the door. Scorpius walked in like a ghost; his left hand was sprayed out, which highlighted the gold band he wore too. He opened his mouth to speak, but it looked like the words died in his throat. He tried again. "Did…did we get married?"

The two of them stared at one another.

Having sex with one another seemed rather unimportant now.

"I…I…" Rose closed her mouth as she stared at him. "I need to use the loo." She finally stammered.

"To the right, third door on your left." He told her; she couldn't quite make out the look that graced his face.

Rose stumbled from the room, and when down the hall, and to the door Scorpius directed her too. She quickly closed the door, and sat on the side of the bath, where she began to hyperventilate. Her mind suddenly traveled back twelve years on its accord. _"Don't get too friendly with him Rosie."_

Her breaths came in full gulps; her father was going to kill her. He long ago accepted the fact that his children and nieces and nephews, were mates with a Malfoy. She was pretty sure that he would have gotten over the fact of them dating too. (If they would have) But to just suddenly marry him? It would push him over the edge. Not to mention the fact that she got married at all.

Rose went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She looked down at the gold band once more.

_I got married. _

The sound of the running water reminded her that her bladder needed to be relieved, so she quickly went to the toilet.

When she went back to the sink, soft knocking issued from the door. "Rosie? Are you alright?"

Rose dried her hands on the towel, and slowly went to the door to open it. Her eyes traveled from the middle of his chest (He now wore a shirt) and finally up to his eyes. The gray in his iris's looked several shades lighter than they normally did. He lifted out his hand, offering her a small vile. "You forgot this."

Rose took it from him, popping the wax seal with the nail on her thumb. The instant she swallowed the blue contents, the haze around her brain disappeared.

Scorpius ran his hands through his hair once more. "I'm sure you're hungry." He simply said. "I'll bring you up a tray." He turned to go down the hall. "I've left you some things on my bed. The towels are on the shelf behind you." And then he was gone.

Rose stared at the spot he was just standing in. She tripped over her feet as she walked back down the hall and to his bed room. A simple white T-shirt, and a black pair of trousers lay on the freshly made bed; he had shrunk them to fit her.

Tears sprung to her eyes from the simple gesture, though she had no idea why. She normally wasn't weepy. She picked up the items, and went back to the bathroom. She peeled off Scorpius's shirt and turned the water as hot as she could stand it. She stood there for quite a while letting the water pound away at the knots that were in her shoulders. She picked up a bottle of shampoo, and lathered her hair up. It was then that she was assaulted by a scent that she only associated with Scorpius; woodsy with a hint of something masculine. She washed her body, quickly rinsed out her hair and turned the water off. The towels had a warming charm on them, and took the chill away when she stepped out the bath. She dressed quickly, and put the towel in the bin on the floor. When she opened the bathroom door the smell of bacon and eggs reached her nose. Her stomach rumbled.

Scorpius stood in the frame of his bedroom door. "I brought you something up. It's by the window." And he finished walking inside. She followed him. He had opened the curtains and set up two trays directly in front of the large bay window. Rose could see that the sun was starting to rise beyond the hills.

"I didn't know what you would want." He told her. "So I made a little bit of everything."

Rose look down at the trays of Bacon, scrambled eggs, fried eggs, toast, sausage, coffee, tea and pancakes.

"You can cook?" She blurted the question without thinking.

He half smirked at her. "Yeah….I can."

They sat down and dug into the trays, without saying much. Although Rose did noticed that Scorpius kept glancing back and forth at the rings that were on their fingers. She couldn't blame him really; her mind was reeling too.

But in all honestly both of them were keeping relatively calm considering the situation.

_If this was any other bloke Rose thought she would…._

She almost choked on her tea, but this action went unnoticed by her dining partner. She stared at the caramel colored liquid in her porcelain cup. That one sentence really made her back up and examine the whole thing.

This was Scorpius; she had known him for years. Although if the truth were known they hadn't seen much of each other since they left Hogwarts. During their seventh year they strayed apart, but she still considered him someone she cared about deeply, and thought of as a friend.

They would sort this entire thing out together.

She picked up her spoon absentmindedly, and reached for the small green bottle that sat on the tray. She squirted a few drops of the 'lemon juice' in her tea, and gave it a quick stir. When she sat it back down she realized something. And she was surprised and touched by it at the same time.

"You remembered." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Scorpius looked at her. "Pardon?"

Rose looked at the small bottle of prepackaged lemon juice, and back to him.

Scorpius flushed. "Well I watched you pour that stuff into your tea for over seven years, some things stay with you."

He had remembered that she liked muggle bottled lemon juice in her tea rather than actual fresh lemon.

He had remembered something that trivial. She wondered what else he had remembered.

She sat back more relaxed and picked up her cup to take a sip. "What other things have stayed with you?"

Scorpius flushed once more. "I don't know."

Rose's eyebrows went up. She didn't think she believed him.

"Well…" he started. "Are you still a morning person?"

"Yes. I still like to watch the sun rise." She told him. "And you do too."

He turned and looked out the window, taking a sip of his tea. "You're ticklish on your left shoulder, and you detest the color pink. You think it clashes with your hair."

Rose picked at the piece of bacon on her plate. "You'd never admit it, but I know your favorite band is _Queen_."

"You secretly wish you were good at Quidditch."

"You tap your quill with you're nervous."

He smiled for the first time that morning. " You chew on the end of yours during an exam."

"How would you know that? Shouldn't you have been looking at your own exam." She countered with a smirk.

"I sometimes finished early, and all I had to do is look around." He explained, and he twisted his hands. Rose noticed that the light from the opened window gleamed off of the strip of gold on his finger. Scorpius shifted nervously and sighed. "Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of it." He told her. "If it's a muggle marriage, then all we have to do is get a lawyer, and sign a few forms. It's pretty straight forward. But…"

"But what?" she asked.

"If a wizard did it, and sealed the vows with magic…it'll be a bit more complicated."

Rose sat straighter. "How much more complicated?"

"We'll have to go before the Wizengamot and explain why we want to end our marriage."

Rose paled, so Scorpius spoke quickly. "But I'm pretty sure it would have been a muggle one. Wizarding marriage ceremonies are a lot more complex than muggle ones. We wouldn't have been able to have a Ministry official marry us in the middle of the night. Muggles on the other hand can. So I'm pretty sure all we'll need is a muggle lawyer."

"Okay." Rosie bit her lip. "But we still need to talk about last night." Now that the haze was completely gone, she was starting to get some snippets from the night before. She could remember how he carefully removed her shirt, and kissed the skin that he found there. How he said her name when he moved above her. But that was all she could remember.

Scorpius sat down his cup. "We were pissed and randy apparently. We weren't in our right minds."

"But it still happened." She said calmly.

"I know it did." And his eyes went funny; Rose had a feeling he was remembering bits and pieces too.

They fell in to silence once more, and Rose couldn't figure out what to say next.

Two people who had been close at one time, and almost fallen out of contact with one another, had just suddenly woke up to a consummated marriage. What did you say after that?

She could only think of one thing, and blurted it without thinking. "What do we do now?" She winced at her combination of words; they had used them before.

"_Where is Orion's belt again?" _

_Rose looked up from her parchment. "Oh, it's that way." And she took his hand, helping him point his telescope in the right direction. She felt goose bumps erupt on her arm, from where she touched him. _

"_Oh…right." And he smirked at her. _

_They fell silent once again, each mapping out the constellations of the night sky. They worked like this often, helping each other overcome the homework that was their sixth year. Tonight they were on the Astronomy tower. But they could often be found in the Library, the many courtyards of the castle, or simply at meals in the Great Hall. _

"_Do you think we'll be ready for our N.E.W.T.S?" _

_Scorpius almost laughed. "Of course we will. All we do is study."_

_Rose bit her lip. "But what if…"_

_But she stopped in mid sentence when Scorpius pinched her lips together. "Stop worrying. We'll be fine. And when we're graduated you'll start your healer training and I'll star my career in __Magical Law Enforcement. End of discussion. " And he went back to looking through his telescope. _

_The two of them stayed that way until dawn; they had a perfect view of the sun rising in the eastern sky. _

"_Beautiful isn't it?" Rose murmured. _

"_Gorgeous."_

_Rose turned to look at him to agree, but was caught off guard when she found his gray eyes on her, rather than the sun rise. _

_She blushed almost the same color as her hair as he smiled at her. "It's true." He told her. _

"_Well you're not so bad yourself." She joked. But she stopped laughing when she saw the serious look on his face; his eyes were several shades lighter than what they normally were. _

"_Rose…" His mouth suddenly went dry. _

_Without thinking about it, Scorpius leaned down and kissed her. He could tell that his lips were slightly chapped by the way they felt against hers. He hoped she didn't mind. All too soon in Scorpius's opinion, they pulled back from one another and let their foreheads rest against the others. _

"_You don't know how long I've waited to do that." He told her._

"_Yeah?" _

"_I was beginning to think I wasn't going to get the courage to kiss you before we left Hogwarts. But I just decided to sod it all."_

_Rose giggled. "All or nothing, huh?"_

"_Something like that." He told her and smiled. "Can I kiss you again?" _

_She pulled back. "If you want to kiss me, you don't have—" But her sentence was cut off when he crashed his lips in to hers. _

_When the sun was almost over the distant hills, Scorpius and Rose found themselves lying on the blanket they had brought up for warmth; they were each working on the buttons of their robes. _

"_Merlin you're beautiful." Scorpius told her between kisses. "And I don't care what anyone in my family says about us being together. Forget them." _

_Suddenly Rose became very still._

"_Rose?" Scorpius pulled back. _

"_What did you mean by that?" she asked._

_He looked at her confused. "About what?"_

"_The part about your family." _

"_Oh." He ruffled his blonde hair. "I just mean they won't be too happy with me. My Grandfather will probably disown me." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care." _

_Rose's eyes went wide. Sure she knew her father would probably throw a little fuss over Scorpius, but she knew he would get over it. It would probably be more of the fact of her actually dating, rather than who she was with. No one would really care….they would be happy for her. They wouldn't disown her. _

"_I can't let you do that." She said simply. "I won't do that." _

"_What do you mean?" he asked her. He looked thoroughly worried. _

_Rose stood up and began butting up her robes. "I won't cause a rift in your family. I…I know that will hurt you, and I won't do it." _

"_Rose…" _

"_Scorpius, I care about you." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "I care enough to not do that to you."_

"_That doesn't make any sense!" He was right in front of her. _

"_Please…" Tears were now freely falling down her cheeks. _

_Scorpius looked deflated as he looked into her eyes. "What do we do now?"_

"_We go back to being mates." She told him, before she left the tower. _

Rose regretted the words she said the instant they left her mouth. She slowly looked up, hoping he didn't remember them. But the pained look on his face told her otherwise.

"We go back to being mates." He told her, and he rose from the table. But a hand shot out and stopped him from going further.

"Don't walk away." She pleaded.

"Why?" He questioned. "You did!"

Rose's, Weasley temper started to creep its way out. "It was for the best!" she countered.

"For whom!?" He shouted. "Because it damn well wasn't best for us!"

"Damn it! I didn't want to do that to you!" Rose was really angry now. "I didn't want to cause a row in your family!"

"Do you think I would have cared?! Do you honestly think I would have given a damn?"

"But I did!" Rose told him. "I didn't want to do that to you."

Scorpius pushed his fingers through his blonde hair roughly. "Don't you see? It wouldn't have mattered, because I would have had you!" His chest was rising up and down fiercely. "I was in love with you!"

Rose stood there silent as she let his words sink in.

"But none of that matters now does it?" he asked her. "Seven years is a long time to dwell on the past." He turned again to walk out of the door, but he was stopped once more. And this time it wasn't because Rose physically tried to stop him.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." The use of his whole name caused him to stop, and turn back to look at her.

"Rose Ginevra Malfoy." He said without thinking twice.

Her eyes went wide at the use of her new name, but she contained herself. "Don't you dare say that it doesn't matter."

"Why? Because it doesn't apparently." He challenged.

Rose threw her hands up in frustration. "Are you really that thick? Ugh! I loved you so much that I didn't want to cause you pain. I loved you enough to walk away."

Scorpius stated at her for a full minute, before he walked over to his bed and sat down. "Well I loved you enough that I wanted you to stay."

Rose stayed quite.

"Seven years." Scorpius's lips twisted around the words. "Merlin Rose, do you know what we could have had by now?"

He didn't have to ask the question; Rose had often thought about the 'What if's?' over the years.

_The two of them standing under an arch of flowers vowing to love each other forever; Scorpius holding her hand murmuring non-sense in her ear as she brought their child into the world. _

He continued on when she didn't say anything; but he could tell she was seeing the same thing he was.

"We could have been happy."

Scorpius stood up, and Rose watched him as he walked towards the door. Moments before, she was full of absolute uncertainty, as her brain tried to wrap around all of this. But now none of that mattered anymore; she didn't care. One of them had already walked away once before, and she wasn't about to let it happen again.

Before her mind processed the movement she was on her feet, and grabbing his shoulder to wheel him around.

Her lips found his, and it was all she could do to keep from melting right there. He had stiffened when she grabbed him, and from the stillness of his lips she wasn't sure he was going to respond. But soon his arms tightened around her petite form and his mouth began to dance in rhythm with hers.

This was what they could have had; what they should have had.

Scorpius picked her up and Rose wrapped her legs around his hips. She vaguely remembered them falling back on his bed, as she concentrated on removing his thin black t-shirt. She growled when her mouth lost its source of life, when he helped her pull his t-shirt over his head.

His lips found hers again, and she marveled in how right they felt against her own; even after all these years.

"We _will _be happy." Rose murmured, and she began working on the buttons of his trousers.

At that moment it didn't matter that they had strayed apart, or that they're families had been mortal enemies at one point in time. In that moment, all that mattered was that they had each other. They would take the rest as it came.

* * *

**A/N:** This would have been posted last weekend, but I needed to reword/rework some things before I posted it. It originally was going to be rated M; but I edited it to make it a T rating. I know it cuts off abruptly, but I felt I needed to let them be. ;) Hope you enjoyed; I had fun writing a bit of angst.


End file.
